


No Phones

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, F/M, Jensen's 40th Birthday Party, M/M, Polyamory, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: Danneel throws an epic 40th Birthday party for Jensen in Vancouver with no phones allowed but she isn't very good at following her own rules.





	No Phones

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on Jensen's epic party based on the tidbits we heard about it. I adore the cast and crew of SPN and their families. No offense meant by anything I got wrong.

“He looks like he’s enjoying himself,” Misha notes, as he sidles over and kisses Danneel on the cheek.  
  
A quick glance at glassy, too-blue eyes tells Danneel that Misha is plenty inebriated and thinks he’s being stealth while covertly watching Jensen work the room.  She tips her wine glass to Misha’s and nods. “The whiskey and wine are flowing freely and he’s surrounded by the people he loves.”  Danneel can’t help but smile at how beautiful and relaxed her husband looks. “He practically glows when he can let loose and just have fun.”    
  
It’s endearing to see the sappy smile Misha gets on his face as his eyes follow Jensen from one guest to the next and Danneel thinks the hours spent planning this over-the-top party are worth it just for that alone.    
  
“It was a great idea to restrict phones.  Knowing there won’t be any chance of seeing yourself in a compromising position on Twitter in the morning sure helps a person let their guard down.” Misha says just as Vicki and Briana join them, arm in arm, laughing about something only they’re a party to.  “Amen to that,” Vicki announces before giving Danneel a squeeze around the waist.  “It’s nice to be out with everyone and not have to deal with phones up in your face all the time.  I’m sure that’s playing into how relaxed Jensen – hell, how chill everyone is.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Briana says with a smirk, “what kind of compromising positions are we talking about here?”  
  
Danneel smiles slyly at Bri and holds up her hand for a high-five.  “I love the way you think, girl!”   
  
“Not sure _those_ pictures ever make it to Twitter anyway,” Vicki adds, with a wicked grin.  
  
“Nope.  Definitely filed away in Misha’s spank bank,” Briana deadpans while pulling Vicki into her and Danneel’s group hand slap.  “Do you have access to that, by the way?” she asks Vicki.  
  
Misha lifts both hands up in the air in defeat.  “You ladies are gonna be the death of me, I swear.  I need back up.”  
  
Danneel just laughs.  “Your ‘back up’ is three sheets to the wind, Mish, I think you’re on your own.”  
  
“Never!” Misha announces in a voice reminiscent of Cas’.  “I’m here with over four hundred of my closest and dearest friends and lovers.”  As if to prove his point, Misha pulls both Briana and Vicki into his arms, immediately kissing Bri sloppily on the cheek and then Vicki hungrily on the lips.    
  
Danneel is buoyed by her friends’ playfulness.  It really has been an amazing night.  Even though Misha’s estimate of four hundred was damn close earlier in the evening, the crowd has thinned since midnight and just the die-hards are left.  The production staff and crew of the show are still among the guests milling about and dancing, enjoying the fruits of their labors.  They came through in a big way to help make this party happen and Danneel knows there’s no way she could’ve have pulled it off without them, even with all the stealth assistance she had from Misha, Vicki, Jar, and Gen.  
  
When the festivities had kicked off earlier with cake, while JJ and the other kids were still running circles around Jensen singing Happy Birthday in that juvenile, off-key, way that children do, Jensen had openly teared up.  As the production crew played a video of Jensen’s family, co-workers, and friends lip-synching to _Forever Young_ , cut with scenes of Dean crying, Jensen couldn’t help but shed his own tears.  Danneel had stood by her emotional husband as he took in the beautifully decorated restaurant, and stunning view of the North Shore mountains from the floor to ceiling windows at _Mahoney and Sons,_ as the sun settled on Vancouver’s, Coal Harbour.  
  
Snapped from her musings by a yelp from Rob as Jensen tumbles laughing into his lap, Danneel decides maybe it’s time to cut in before someone actually gets hurt.  She can feel Misha’s warm palm on her lower back, always close and aware, even in a sea of alcohol and craziness.  She appreciates the support, even though she doubts she’ll need it.  
  
“Get off me, you giant oaf,” Rob mumbles, from under six feet of giggly Jensen. “You’re messing up my hair.”   
  
Danneel shakes her head; well aware that’s the absolute worst thing Rob could have said and then watches knowingly as Jensen rubs a static-inducing noogie into the top of Rob’s head before tipping straight backward until he’s lying face-to-face with Rich.  
  
“Hi, Dick,” Jensen slurs, batting his eyelashes.  “My head’s resting on your dick.” Jensen erupts in raucous laughter, clearly thinking his joke is the funniest thing he’s ever heard.    
  
Danneel tips her head back and laughs, especially when Rich leans down and kisses Jensen right on the tip of the nose.  “Heya, Birthday boy.  Shall we talk about the first thing that pops up?”  
  
“Okay, this is all very sweet, and actually kinda hot in a weird way, but maybe it’s time you come hang out with me for a bit – maybe have something to eat,” Danneel says with a grin when she finally gets her husband’s attention.  “Hey, Mish, wanna give me a hand with loverboy here?”  
  
Misha is almost wheezing he’s laughing so hard at his friends’ antics, but he manages to get it together enough to crouch down and sling Jensen’s arm over his shoulder.  With a quick hoist, Danneel and Misha manage to get Jensen to his feet and find that once he’s upright, he’s surprisingly stable.  The three of them manage to wind their way haphazardly through the maze of tables and chairs to where Danneel has set up home-base for the evening.   The table she and Vicki had scoped out before the festivities started has a perfect view of the main area of the restaurant and is situated beside one of the giant windows looking out over the harbor.  At this late hour, the lights of Canada Place blend in with the glow from boats, dockside businesses, and marina lighting to cast a stunning glow over the inky black water.  It’s sometimes easy to forget just how beautiful the city of Vancouver is when you’re here all the time caught up in the hustle and bustle of work and daily life, and Danneel often gets these moments of clarity reminding her how lucky they are to get to enjoy so much time here with the kids and their friends.  
  
Misha dumps Jensen unceremoniously on to one of the cushioned, cherry wood chairs.  Jensen, always the affectionate, handsy, drunk, loops his arms around Misha’s shoulders like a tipsy spider monkey, making it almost impossible for Misha to sit down without Jensen landing in his lap.  Misha takes it all in stride, finally shuffling two chairs side by side to appease Jensen’s inner octopus, while still retaining a little noticeable space.  Danneel scans the crowd to see who's still around and thinks they’re probably pretty safe as long as Jensen doesn’t push it.  They’re in a quiet corner after all and no one’s paying them any attention as the crowd continues to peter out.  
  
Misha hands Jensen a small plate he’s filled with a selection of bite-size hors-d'oeuvres.  The platter he took them from sits in the middle of the table and doesn’t hesitate to pop something wrapped in puff pastry in her mouth as she watches Jensen do the same.  They share a chuckle.  “Food’s been delicious all night, Dee,” Jensen mumbles, uncaring of the flaky pastry crumbs he’s spitting at her as he slurs his inelegant, but heartfelt words.  “Thanks again for doing this for me, baby.  I love you.”  
  
“Honey, you’re so welcome,” Danneel replies for the fifth, sixth, time tonight; she’s lost count, really, but it doesn’t matter.  “I love you so much, Jensen.  I hope you know that.”  When Jensen’s fingers slide to the nape of her neck and up into the back of her hair, pulling her forward until their foreheads touch, Danneel lets out a soft sigh.  There are moments in life that you just want to stamp into memory to make sure they stay with you a lifetime.  Danneel knows, surrounded by contentment and love as she is right now, this is one of those moments.  
  
Jensen kisses her forehead and pulls back with a beaming smile.  “Let’s do some serious damage to this awesome food.”  He sets his plate down next to the platter and kisses Misha sloppily on the cheek, glancing around quickly to make sure no one’s watching, Jensen squeezes both of his partners’ knees before tucking into the assortment of snacks.  
  
“Maybe I’ll go grab us some water,” Danneel says, knowing it’s probably time to cut Jensen off if she plans to get him back to the apartment without having to deal with any real disasters.  “Or, would you rather have some coffee, Mish?”  
  
“No, water’s good.  I wanna sleep tonight.  The kids will be up in, uh…” Misha looks at his watch.  “…about four and a half hours, or so.”  
  
“No more whiskey?” Jensen mumbles into Misha’s neck with a pout.  
  
Jensen looks so adorably put out; not to mention the way he’s curled into Misha in that affectionate way he does when he’s drunk and tired and just wants to cuddle with someone he loves.  Danneel doesn’t think, she just pulls out her phone, flips it to portrait mode and snaps a picture of the two of them, nodding her head appreciatively at the cuteness on her screen before sliding it back in the pocket of her skirt.  
  
“What the hell, Danni!” Misha reprimands, his voice a forceful, yet playful whisper.  “What about the ‘no phones’ rule that _you_ instituted?”  
  
“Shit!” Danneel says, knowing she really doesn’t have an out.  “Y'all are just too cute sitting there.  I couldn’t help it.  Besides…”  She flips her hair over her shoulder and winks, showing off a little southern attitude.  “My party; my rules.  If I wanna break ‘em, I will.”  
  
“Well at least let us give you something to break ‘em for, baby,” Jensen says with a smirk before grabbing Misha’s face in both hands and pulling him in for a heated kiss.  Danneel grabs her phone again and snaps the photo, trying and failing to hide her giant grin.  When the boys finally come up for air Danneel glances behind them to see Vicki tucking her phone back in her pocket as well.  Danneel shoots her a quick thumbs-up before Jensen and Misha break eye contact and notice something besides each other.  Vicki returns the gesture in solidarity.    
  
“Happy Birthday yet again, Jackles,” Misha says, face flushed and smiling.  “This really has been one hell of a night.”  
  
“Epic,” Jensen replies, pulling both Misha and Danneel into his personal bubble, trying to drag them both as close as possible.  “Best night of my life so far.  Here’s to the next forty being just awesome with you two by my side.”  
  



End file.
